Conventionally, there has been provided a rotary compressor which includes a cylinder, an end plate member attached to an opening end of the cylinder, a muffler cover attached to one side of the end plate member opposite to another side to which the cylinder is attached, and a roller for partitioning a cylinder chamber defined by the cylinder and the end plate member into a refrigerant-gas inlet chamber and a refrigerant-gas discharge chamber (see JP H9-151888 A).